Reanimation and Indoctrination
by turn forever you and me
Summary: As a last ditch effort to stop the Necromorphs Issac and Carver overload the Shock Point Drive and crash into the Brethren Moon which only partially work and sends them into another universe with another intergalactic threat to stop


**AN/:** Hey everybody who decided to read this i just want to welcome you to my first crossover fic and my first Dead Space fic and Mass Effect fic and my second fic overall three firsts and a second i feel like there's a joke about an athlete in there somewhere oh well anyway on with the show

**Disclaimer/:**I don't own anything but the idea and any OC's i introduce

* * *

As Carver and Isaac's ship crashed into the Brethren Moon they came up with one last idea to get rid of the Necromorphs once and for all. "Carver try to get the ship under control I've got an idea!" Isaac shouted as he tried his best to make it to the back of the ship where the shock point drive was.

"What are you planning Isaac?" Carver shouted back over the roar of the engines. "I'm going to overload the shock point drive so when we crash into the Brethren Moon we can take it out and end the Necromorphs once and for all." As Isaac moved closer and closer to the where the shock point drive was Carver thought the plan over in his head before a thought occurred to him. "Isaac what if it's not enough i mean look at that thing it huge how do you know that overloading the shock point drive is gonna do anything?" This caused Isaac to pause only for a few seconds before he responded.

"If you use the ships cannons to blast a hole to that things core we should be able to destroy the Black Marker and the Brethren Moon at the same time hopefully ending the Necromorphs once and for all." Carver grinned after hearing the plan and armed to ships cannons and set the power to the highest capacity. "I've been waiting for this since this thing tried to kill us on Tau Volantis." Carver let out a loud battle cry as he fired at the Brethren Moon explosions racking the surface and sending chunks of Necromorphic tissue and planetary mass flying in every direction. The Brethren Moon let out a roar of Agony before retaliating. Carver's vision suddenly started to distort and turn a murky orange and black before he saw the "Prophet" as the Brethren Moon called it approach him with it's large sword drawn and ready to strike. Carver acting quickly drew his pulse rifle and fired into the Necromorphic beast only slowing it down as it continued to advance towards the soldier who used stasis to slow it down as he put more distance between to the two and drew his seeker rifle and fired three shots into it's chest causing it to stumble and flicker slightly. "Gotcha ya bastard." Carver grinned before unloading his entire clip into the Prophet before it disappeared Carver looked around before it slashed his back making him stumble forward and the vital monitor on his back turn from blue to yellow.

_**"YOU CAN NOT STOP FATE.**"_ Carver heard the Brethren Moon's voice echo in his head as he pulled out his rocket launcher hoping to end this quickly so he could help Isaac end the markers and the Necromorphs for good. He fired one rocket straight into the Prophets chest knocking it back and causing the world the Brethren Moon created to crumble and fade significantly.

"Fuck you and your Prophet!" He screamed before firing another rocket into the Prophets face causing the murky world to fade completely. Once his vision returned to normal he saw that the surface of the Brethren Moon was trying to regenerate. "Oh no the hell you don't." He fired more shots at the hole he already made in the surface of the Necromorphic planet causing a hole big enough for the ship to fit through. Carver let out a victorious yell before radioing Isaac. "Hey Clarke i made a hole big enough for us to get through. How's everything on your end?"

"Just about ready by the time we're inside this fucker the core should be ready to blow." The com cut off after Isaac finished talking letting Carver put his full attention on getting into the core and destroying the black marker. He fired more shots to ensure that the hole he created in the surface of the Brethren Moon didn't have a chance to regenerate allowing the ship to fly into the behemoth and what Carver say inside of the Moon shocked him. There were Necromorphs merged into what looked liked veins as if they were some type of twisted immune system. Not sticking around to see if this twisted immune system would see him as disease or not he decided that the Black Marker would be the heart of the beast. Following the route the Necromorphs seemed to be coming from he was shocked by how smoothly this was going until he felt the ship rock from something colliding with it.

"Oh Shit!" Carver swore knowing what the impact meant. "Issac whatever you're doing you better hurry the hell up we've got fuckin' Necromorphs boarding the ship." His only response was static coming from Issac's end of the line. "Damn it!" Carver reached over and grabbed his shotgun put the ship on auto pilot and turned on to see two bladed hands of a slasher Necromorph stabbing through the ceiling acting quickly he sealed his helmet before the blades suddenly disappeared. Thinking it must've lost it's grip he relaxed before the section of the ceiling fell down followed by the Necromorph that made the hole. Carver aimed his shotgun aiming for it's legs and fired but it moved faster than he expected and jumped back avoiding the shot. Carver swore under his breath wishing he still had some energy to use stasis before firing two more shots. The Necromorph dodged the first only for the second two blow one of it's legs off causing it to fall over and force it to try clawing towards Carver who just smirked before firing two shots one to each arm killing it permanently. "Clarke You better be alive down there or else i'm gonna come down there and kill you myself!" He once again got static from the other end of the line which caused him to sigh in annoyance before the radio suddenly burst to live with the sound of screams and a plasma cutter going off.

"I'm busy down here Carver the cores overloaded so the only thing you have to do is get to the Black Marker." That statement was followed by a large explosion and inhuman screams of pain. "Oh and by the way hurry the hell up these things are swarming me down here!" Carver getting the message picks up the detonator that Issac left near his chair and fired the mines so they formed a protective wall that he hoped would at least slow down any Necromorphs that got inside the ship before sitting down in the pilots chair and setting the thrusters to their highest setting and followed the winding veins of the Brethren Moon until he saw his target up ahead the Black Marker which had numerous Necromorphic veins winding around it. Carver looked at the sight before him in shock before he com started ringing. "Carver the core is ready are we close to the damn Marker yet?"

"I'm looking at it right now and trust me Clarke you'd be shocked if you could see what i'm seeing." Carver shook his head so he could focus on the task ahead and not the shield of Necromorphs around the Black Marker. "Well looks like this is it Clarke it's been one helluva ride."

"You got that right Carver but now it's over and we can finally end these fuckers for good." There was a short pause that made Carver think Issac turned off his com until it crackled to life. "See you one the other side Carver." Carver felt a small smirk for on his lips before he responded to what Issac just said.

"Likewise Clarke and it was an honor serving with you." Not wanting things to get sentimental Carver shut his com off and focused back on his original target which they were steadily getting closer to but Carver noticed they closer they got the more it seemed like the Necromorphs circling the Black Marker seemed like they were getting more agitated like a starving dog kept on leash that smells it's next meal. It was when they all seemed to start facing the direction the ship was in did he realize why the Necromorphs looked so agitated they were trying to free themselves so they could get to the ship. "Why can't this ever be easy?" As the ship got closer the Necromorphs started moving towards the ship causing the vein like structure they were to start moving towards the ship and coil around it similar to a python coiling around its prey which started slowing the ship down as more of the veins started wrapping around the ship slowing it's approach towards the Black Marker. "Get your ass up here Clarke things are starting to go to shit!" To punctuate his statement the veins holding the Necromorphs started opening up causing them to crawl onto the ship and through the hole in the top of the ship. "FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He turned in his chair and aimed his pulse rifle and aiming in the direction of the wall of mines he set up and saw a Necromorph rushing towards him determined to kill the threat to the marker. The creature was torn apart by a barrage of pulse rifle rounds before it had a chance to set off one of the mines Carver had set up. "Like shooting fish in a barrel." His victory was short lived as he heard multiple thuds on the outer hull of the ship followed by the sounds of metal being sliced. Carver quickly reloaded his pulse rifle and aimed it in the direction the sound was coming from completely unaware of the Necromorph that was on the front shutter of the ship that had it's claw raised poised to strike and kill Carver in one strike. At least it would have had Issac who came up to assist Carver not seen it readying itself to strike.

"Carver duck NOW!" Not wanting to question the engineer he did so and saw the Necromorphs bladed hand stab into the chair right where his heart had been two seconds earlier. He raised his rifle and fired serving the appendage and causing blood to splatter on his helmet before using his kinesis module to send send the limb back at the Necromorph sending it flying off the ship's outer shell and into one the veins containing more Necromorphs with the slasher out of the way they could see they were about to hit the Black Marker and end the nightmare once and for all as they got closer they that the veins containing all the Necromorphs were slowly tearing releasing a tidal waves of the reanimated abominations. Carver and Issac looked at each other and nodded before Issac pulled out his Force gun and Carver put his pulse rifle down and picked up his rocket launcher they both aimed and fired two shots into the oncoming tidal wave the combined force from both weapons caused a massive explosion that decimated all the Necromorphs that were hit directly and severely wounded any that were close by. As they continued to fire shot after shot into the seemingly endless sea of living dead they say that they were close to the Black Marker but the abominations were blocking their path knowing that they would run out of ammo before they cleared a path they decided to use the ships guns to blow their way through while the other covered the gunner. Carver being the better shot out of the two sat in the gunners chair and started firing into the swarm clearing a path faster than they were using just their guns. As they started getting closer to the Marker the Necromorphs started crawling in the ship through the hole in the top of the ship's hull entering the ship faster than Issac could kill them as they started charging he activated his Force guns secondary attachment and swung using the hydraulic engine to crush and smash any Necromorph that got to close as he slowly got overwhelmed he looked behind him for a second and saw that the ship a few seconds away from crashing into the Black Marker he smiled before he felt the familiar pain of a slashers claw piercing his suit and his stomach he gasped in pain before pulling his plasma cutter off his belt and firing twice severing both of the Slasher arms before kicking it into the crowd of Necromorphs knocking them down and giving him the chance to catch his breath and use his last health pack to numb the pain as he took one last glance he let a small smile grace his face before the ship collided with the Black Marker and a blast of searing hot white light engulfed him Carver the Marker and all the Necromorphs in the area before it imploded on itself just as quickly as it had started tearing everything caught in the blast apart at a subatomic level.

**Down On Earth**

The remaining humans just stared at the sky in wonder as it glowed bright white then fading out just as fast as it came then to their ever growing surprise all the Necromorphs they were fighting suddenly just stopped moving before toppling over like a marionette with it's strings cut. The remaining humans couldn't believe it but they had managed to not only survive but also beat the monster they were faced with. All the humans started cheering and rejoicing except one who still stared at the sky where the explosion took place with a melancholy expression on her face as she imagined what happened before turning and walking towards the nearest Marker and away from the celebrating people. Once she arrived in front of the now dead Marker she let her frustration go and screamed loudly falling to her knees and sobbing as she thought how she might never Issac again Ellie was broken out of her thoughts by low humming sound she looked up and saw that the Marker was glowing the same white as the explosion that took place in the sky. She moved to get a closer look before the humming got louder before the light surrounding the Marker exploded outward engulfing Ellie before imploding causing her to scream in unimaginable pain as her very atoms were torn apart before she and the Marker blinked out of existence.

* * *

So how was it next chapter we see what happened to our three heroes and if they really destroyed the Black Marker and the Brethren Moon or not dont know when the next chapter will be up but i'll star working on it right now hopefully this gets some positive reviews

Anywho Laters


End file.
